


The hug thing

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x03 spoilers, Gen, M/M, just fun and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was hurt. He needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hug thing

Derek feels the two people on the side of the door even before they come in his apartment. He was expecting Scott and Stiles for hours now, but he never expected Stiles to hug him out of nowhere.

 

“What the hell, Stiles?” he asked pushing the boy away.

 

“Sorry, man. No hugs, ok, I got that. But kill familiars is something sad in all families, your included, though your historic. Or your uncle historic. Or, you know, the history in general…”

 

“Shut up, Stiles.” with a growl.

 

“I was just trying to… comfort? I know you are the big bad alpha but she was your baby sister, man, you just can’t…” Stiles stop talking, looking the expression in Derek’s face twist. He looks more hurt than never when he’s trying not to look hurt “I… I… You really need a hug, man. To begin with.”

 

“To begin with?” Scott asked, looking scared between Stiles and Derek “What is happening here?”

 

“A hug thing, apparently.” Isaac say ~~s~~ trying don’t laugh.

 

“Shut up!” Derek said again, his eyes flashing red and putting an end to the conversation “Now tell me about the news from hospital.”

 

Stiles talk about the three victims, the three deaths, the virginity and the sacrifices. They all talk about the alpha pack being involved with this shit and what all that supposed to mean. No one has answers after hours thinking about everything.

 

“So research and wait. Is that the plan?” Stiles asking, the frustration clear in his voice.

 

“For now.” Derek agrees and he’s tense with what’s happening, but there is something different in Derek these days. Something cold and calm and strong. He looks more like an alpha now “Go home, be calm and prepare yourselves because that’s just the first step for something we don’t know yet. We need to keep paying attention and staying together, ok?” He glances at Scott.

 

They agree with a nod and Scott and Isaac talk about lacrosse and school. They leave the building, followed by Stiles when Derek calls him.

 

“I need to talk with you alone.” Stiles waves at Scott and Issac and closes the door before Derek complete the sentence “About your virginity.”

 

“Hey, man, that’s not a public topic here!”

 

“The reason we are alone.” Derek rolls the eyes, but he gets serious when Stiles doesn’t say anything. It’s obvious he was insecure about this conversation, fidgeting slightly as he chew his lower lip. “You are thinking about being a bait. Don’t do that.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“I know you. You are. Don’t be a bait. We don’t need that. There are three deaths on the table, I can protect you but I can’t help you if you are running to this.”

 

Stiles’s mind won’t shut up, so many things he wishes he could say, but he can’t. He can’t because that’s Derek Hale and he’s talking about protecting him and death and his eyes are a little lost, hurt.

 

“Ok.”

 

Derek nod, waves and turn his back to Stiles. Stiles try but he can't move and don’t know why. He takes deep breaths and tries to calm down and tries make his brain just stop flashing memories and feelings that all this talking brings him. ~~~~

“So… the hug works!” he smile and run to out the apartment when Derek growls at him.

 

“GET OUT, STILES!”

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> That’s just a fun moment, guys, I was suffering for Derek and I wanted to hug him. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to Buh, my beta reader, and Dark_K who is encouraging me to write fanfiction in English.
> 
> Kisses.
> 
> My tumblr: http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/


End file.
